User talk:Greenpickle/2
This is Greenpickle's talk page archive, number |1|2}}. Do not edit this page. My current talk page is here. Pikmin Weights While you noticed that yellow Pikmin are lighter but still count as one on the scales. I all so noticed a few things,such as Purple Pikmin have the weight of ten pikmin but but a single blue pikmin can save them when they are drowning. Olimar, Louie, and the president count as zero on the scales as well. :Yeah, the game does have a lot of inconsistencies. :The captain/scale thing is pretty funny, but nowhere does it say that Pikmin can only lift the equivalent of their own weight. :Maybe it is like the superhuman strength in time of danger thing on Discovery Channel. But Yellow Pikmin are the same weight as Red Pikmin and stuff because their ears catch the wind (according to the article.) - Crystal Lucario :::uhh... I think that purples ar lighter in the water because fat is less dence than water and the added buoency helps the blues fling the purples,and the yellows are prbably only factionly liheter and the ears are arodynamic.Rocky0718 21:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Purples are also ten times as strong as other Pikmin, and muscle itself (animal muscle anyway) is heavier than fat and more dense than water. I'm not saying Purples are pure muscle, but there's no way all that bulk is just fat either. Heck, we don't even know that Pikmin store calories the same way animals do at all. :::Firstly, if they were less dense than water, they would float anyway, so they wouldn't drown. Secondly, assuming they are less dense, that would only be an aid in lifting them up through water, but they start at the surface anyway. They have to be thrown through the air. 16:39, 27 April 2008 (UTC) RE Hmm... I guess I should rephrase that. They aren't against other wikis, but prefer their own, if you understand. Hmm... I guess I should trash that message, cause it's more than likely that I'll be back here. InfectedShroom Still cant upload image I'm still trying to upload the image. Maybe it would be easier if yuo uploaded it. reply soon. :Yeah, that's what I suggested before. Upload it somewhere else (e.g. Photobucket, Imageshack), and give someone here a link so they can sort it out. 10:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Cuisine I got into this somehow, so I thought I may tell you if I'm seeing it anyway: There's this, which resembles what I said. There aren't really national specialties known world-wide. Foreign food is everywhere, just like bakeries. And like you said, this is the traditional food where I live, and it has plenty of meat variations, including raw, sometmes bloody meat (not my type of thing, though).-- 18:43, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Brawl No! Not even more!-- :I similarly exploded. 17:59, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, just found a game that is released in Europe first.-- 15:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, I've been waiting for Spore forever. 19:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Skin I find the leaves on the top right user buttons to be an overkill. I prefer them to be unobtrusive, and the overlapping with the other tabs also looks wrong. I know this isn't exactly a support, but I can imagine you're not loving this either, so I gave you a second opinion.-- 16:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about criticism; that's required if improvements are to be made. I'll see to changing it. I did intend originally to put a gap under the links before the page-top tabs, but I couldn't work out how. 19:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Chat It's not working. Could you check yourself?-- :I'm on it. I'll check the site one. If you still can't, go here. 16:01, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Checked site one, working fine. 16:02, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's doing it again! And it's on both!-- :::Lol. Try downloading 0irc. Google it. 16:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Right, what do I enter as server name?-- :::Lol, I'd expect this from some random person, but not you... First, no idea why you'd need it, but it's actually on the chat page (Pikmin:Chatroom...) and probably on help:chat too. It's irc2.darkmyst.net. 14:34, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::...Still nothing.-- How? First of all, how do you make your signature all fancy? And second of all, how come it won't let me sign my username anymore? Ace Shadow 06:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :For the .-- 08:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, what do you have in your preferences, under signature? 10:36, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hi. I have recently made a Pikmin fanon site, and I was wondering if I could borrow Pikipedia's monobook. I'll change it a little so it's not exact has this one. Can I? Minimariolover10 17:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I see no reason why you shouldn't. Note, however, that the sidebar acts a bit oddly on the Wii browser, if that's important; and that the background is less well-placed in Internet Explorer than in Firefox. Also, since that place says it needs contributors, I'd advise asking at the GameFAQs Pikmin 2 board; it's become quite lively (fairly) recently, and there are lots of people creating Pikmin 3 ideas and a load of other ideas topics. I'm sure some of them would love to have such a place to put all their ideas at without fear of removal. :Actually, that applies here too: we could put up a notice to redirect those here to share their ideas to that wiki; it's getting sort of annoying here, and I think Crystal Lucario's about to explode any time now. 18:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::..He already has. ::How do you plan to do it? Simply set up a notice on most talk pages?-- 18:18, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Mediawiki:anonnotice? 18:20, 1 June 2008 (UTC) If your interested for the link, it's here. Sorry, the wiki was made just today, so, yeah, it's not so great. Also, the wiki's fanon because it has theory on biology on many creatures, like how Pikmin seeds grow, or exact reasons why enemies adapt, kinda like if Olimar decided to study enemies a lot more. But I think I can made a section about "Rumored Pikmin species in the Wild". The monobook will do, and I will see if I can make it wider. Minimariolover10 19:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Red run Okay, thanks to that chat, your posts now confuse me. What did I claim was true?-- 12:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, red run is a bit completely sort of unrelated-type thing. You said that the Gatling Groink at WW could be used to destroy the poison pipes under the poison gate next to the pool there; I said it couldn't after testing it. That was a number of months ago. Then, more recently, it came up on GameFAQs, and Miles says he's done it, and you suggested this might be a version difference. 13:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) i cant acces my preferance! what's going on?Rocky0718 00:46, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:46, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Should be here if you're logged in. 07:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::last thing regarding my sig- how do i stop the repeating? rocky0718 :::How many tildes (~ these things) are you signing with? You only need three, or four if you want to include the time. i use 3, but it still repreats. rocky0718 :What do you have in your Nickname field in Preferences? It should be just . pikmin wieght,tips, and stength on my game olimar and louie wiegh one and if you call your army while a blowhog is blowing they will stay with burning leaves un harmed if you use 100 purple pikmin you could have an easy day :I...really can't be bothered to try and decipher that. I have no idea what you just said. "On my game,Olimar and Louie weigh one.(Whatever they weigh,let's say gram)If you call your Pikmin who are on fire they won't be on fire anymore.If you use 100 purple pikmin you could have an easy day".There, deciphered. --JayfeatherTalk 22:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :...And now we have to try and work out why it was put here. Recent Changes link Would it be possible to make the recent changes link on the sidebar bold, or somehow more obvious? Everyone finds it eventually, but I bet a lot of misunderstandings (such as those about deleted pages or content being removed) could be avoided if people knew about it right off the bat. Aww, I thought bold would have looked neat.... Oh well... >sob< >pout< helpful idea hi its been a while, ive been busy with alot of stuff, but i thought of some ideas u might like, like adding the total amount of pokos in each cave not including enemies, to a caves page. and also in above areas, and in parenthesies with the areas cave amounts included next to it. just a thought, to maybe help people get to their goal of 10,000 faster. SheerGroink 09:50, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Obviously it's not absolutely necessary, or a priority, but I think that could be useful, especially in 8-day route planning. Though, there'd have to be NTSC/PAL variations for some caves/areas. Also, might it be worth putting the total amount of Pokos earned from beasts in the cave (that is, not including Mitites); that could, I'm sure, help in some way, or just be interesting. If you intend to do this now, start making a list of the numbers, and I'll edit the infobox to include it later. :Okay, random idea only slightly connected, but I just thought it might be interesting to have some sort of statistics page with tables, sort of like with the treasures at Treasure Hoard, but for caves, Challenge Mode levels, areas, ship parts, etc., just so a load of stuff can be compared. You might be able to sort caves in order of, say, number of treasures, total Pokos earned, or number of sublevels. I suppose, actually, that we could add treasure weight and max. Pikmin and location to the tables at Treasure Hoard. ::that all sounds real good, except for the part about adding the amount of pokos for enemies, because the amount of enemies and type of enemies, can change on some floors of caves. besides just mitites, at least i think it does, if not its a good idea as well. and u can put in the PAL and NTSC versions amount like on the treasure hoard pages. but i think the enemy poko count isnt really that nessecary. another idea i had is if do add if white pikmin are needed in the cave for fully buried treasure. i do notice that most or all caves that do have it have the hazard of poison anyway, but its just a thought as well. SheerGroink 16:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, enemies are, I believe, always the same in caves. Except Candypop Buds; but then, they're not enemies. ::::Then if so it might be a good idea, to put the total poko worth of enemies in parenthesis next to the treasure worth, or just make another line for them like: :::::::Total Treasure Worth: {Pokos} :::::::Total Enemy Worth: {Pokos} ::::Dont think it would be good to combine them, might make it confusing. SheerGroink 04:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I've gone through Subterranean Complex, and I swear cannon beetle larvae don't always appear in the same numbers on certain levels. ::::You'll have to stop this blatant vandalism, JJ. Also, I thought it was always the same; I'm not saying I know for sure it isn't, and you might be right. Also, I wasn't intending on combining the two data. :::::O_O Vandalism? You're joking with me, right? :::::Oh, I didn't even notice I overwrote those edits. Probably editing yesterday's revision.... Youtube Aren't you Greenpickle on Youtube?I'm Jayfeather113 on there too. :P --JayfeatherTalk 22:26, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, Greenpickle512. But yes. Stage Debut If you could upload the images and possibly embed the video that another user had added, that would rock. I would, but I am not familliar with the procedure/HTML. Sorry about deleting a link above. There was some spam filter that wouldn't allow me to save my edit. ChozoBoy 19:01, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Looks great! Thanks, man! ChozoBoy 17:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) w...o...w... You have been workin' overtime, and on your own no less! I have been a bad editor for no helping. :Yes he has O_O... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::They were all mini-edits. I didn't add much. You should have seen some of the days in more active months - when Katzie, JJ and...well, not so much Prez...were putting infoboxes on all the pages. Some days had a few hundred edits back then. Ahh, the glory days, whe crys was annoying, I couldn't tell left from right with pictures, I had cataracs... good times... And who is Katzie? :She put infoboxes on a bunch of the treasures after I got lazy and stopped doing them. ::Annoying? Me? Oh... wait... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. help! Hey, I'm a new user under the name of EvilLouie13 and I noticed that there is a lack of Multiplayer information. I would like to help, but I have NO IDEA AT ALL what to do. Could you help me? If so, I would appreciate it greatly. EvilLouie13 9:13, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Whoops! Guess there's a 2-Player mode page. EvilLouie13 9:27, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, just work on the pages linked to from that page. What we could do with are strategies, pictures if they're lacking (too lazy to check), information about possible enemies/hazards (again, if not already done) and a general overview of possible layouts and what it looks like. That sounds easy.... kind of. I'll get to it! EvilLouie13 S.O.S! I need help with the pikmin fanon wiki! Send some help! If anyone is still active, come to Pikminfanon.wiki.com! Help!!! :::I was telling him why I'' couldn't halp. ALL UR BASE R BLONG 2 US '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::What Happen? Somebody set up us the bomb. we get signal. WHAT! Main screen turn on. IT's YOU !! HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN?IAMAHIPO_ocolor :::::Hipo your revisions have no chance make your time. ::::::What you say! IAMAHIPO_ocolor 16:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::... ::::::*Forehead slap* Ow... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::: Moar like facepalm. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 18:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok... @ Jimbo: I usually am, man Ima gonna laze around for a while... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Dudes, I mean it, I need help. :Halp with what? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Comics I see you did another chapter of the pikmin comics ;) goodjob. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 08:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I...don't remember this. Oh, right, the one I forgot to upload for a while. Need to get round to that thing again... Signiture Thank you for non-conciously helping me with my signiture [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 05:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :...What did I do? I looked at how you did you sig, copied it ,and modified it. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 22:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Blarg. Remove or resize the cat. ::I don't think RAWR-Cat is in his sig? No? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::I only thought it since it was so random. Madness... ::::HaHa, I love Domo the Grue chasing the kitten picture on the web... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. There. I put a bunch of Images and pages under pending deletion, and found an image hosting site. Delete away, my friend!!! [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 00:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Good '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. In-Game Screenshots How do you take good in-game screenshots on gamecube! I want to take some of Enemies in Pikmin, but When I do, Black lines are barring the picture, and the colors are blurred and not as good of a quality as I want them to be! Help!!! :Green takes his by recording his game with a DVD recorder, then playing the DVD on his computer and taking shots from there. ::...How dare you answer for me... And yes. :::I've also been looking for a GameBridge, but they're so expensive, and their site has basically no information on how it works and what it can do. Thanks. Could I use a DVR instead of a DVD Player, and is there a shortcut key to take a screenshot of your computer Screen? :Not as easily. DVDs can be accessed by the computer immediately - for a DVR, you need some link to your computer, pretty much a capture card, but then that can capture it straight from your TV anyway. And yes, the print screen button - often labeled 'prtscrn' or some similar abbreviation. If in Windows, it copies it to the clipboard, so open something like Paint and press paste. Thanks, now I just need to find a DVD player that records DVDs :They sell separate DVD recorders. You can look them up on Amazon or eBay. Interwiki-links Hi there - I added the function intereiki to this wiki. It would be glad, if you could add de: to the main page. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 01:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Done that. I assume adding de:German pagename adds a link to a differently named page? If so, feel free to add those links here for any pages you have set up. Anouncement Hey Greenpickle, how do you make an anouncement on the wiki, so that when people come on, a banner is displayed on the top, like when you get a noticethat says you have new messages on a certain Wiki. I am an Admin on another wiki, and need to notify my users of something. Grand news on P3 Release! Anyway, I found some news on wikianswers (pry not much help, but its a sign) that says that there is a planned release Spring of '09! (postin on wii, don't ask for link, that's what google is for) ReplayTy 05:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Aug! ::Ty, next time just post the link, it's not that hard. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's BS. I checked it out, and there's no source, no discussion, no anything. I looked around a bit on Google, and there are a lot of pages which say late '08 or early '09, but I really doubt that any of these assumptions have much backing. :::Yeah, if it had a release date (or even a general time period) here in Europe, it would have been mentioned on the list Nintendo just put up on their UK website. And lots of different sites like to guess at releases, but none have anything more definite than 'probably 2009'. And why put this here and not at talk:pikmin 3? ::::Europe wouldn't get it first anyway, Japan would... :::::Japan gets everything first! Anime, Pokemon cards, Nintendo games.... What makes them so special? Huh? ::::WHEN WILL WE GET POKEMON PLATINUM!?!?! Well heres the link, and I can't wait either for Platinum. http://wiki.answers.com/Q/When_is_the_release_of_pikmin_3 like I said, not much help. PikminTy I found the release date on www.Play.com for pikmin 3 on June 2nd, 2009, and Pokemon Platinum comes out sometime in April of next year. \ :THERE IS NO OFFICAL DATE GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!! ...we'll settle this somewhere else...ReplayTy 23:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well, it's pretty clear that that's supposed to be Pikmin 3 and not Pikmin 1 or 2 for the Wii, but I question that page's credibility. It has absolutely no details about the game, no images except for the title image, and we still have yet to hear about this from Nintendo or anyone else. :The Big N will be the first to tell us, not wikianswers. ZOMG smarticals I figured out how the scanner works! SPAM Someone vandalized my talk page. Could you try to fix it? :Fixed. I looked for it on Recent Changes. Anyone with Rollback abilities (I think thats Bureaucrats...) could have done a rollback and all my stuff would be back, and it would be like it never happened. But thanks for trying CL. :Meh, I got rid of the stalker *Shrug* ::You don't even need rollback - just undo the edit, or restore an earlier revision. Removing vandalism from a page is twice as easy as vandalizing it. :::No vandalising is easy, you just smash your keyboard on someone's blanked page. ::::You don't even need to take your finger off the mouse to undo an edit through Recent Changes. :::::True... *notices* Thanks for the detailed welcome, Greenpickle! :D I absolutely love how you shaped this place, and I love you name too! Blue Ninjakoopa 19:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It looks better, IMO. I honestly don't like the idea of putting simple screenshots in infoboxes. =/ Blue NinjakoopaTalk 21:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, they're pretty good. Not because you're an admin, but because I looked at them a while. But like on all Wikis, the official art is the art that gets into the box. lol I'll make the forum Blue NinjakoopaTalk 23:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Help! I need help from a few more users at my new wikia. Here, the wikia I founded about Christmas Lights. There are only 3 active users, and we need some serious help. :Uh...I don't exactly know anything about them, and I can't see there being a great amount to write about on that topic. ::That is just weird... weird and useless this is my skill set-- Snowy bulborb :Go at em' hi while browsing the site I came across your wii friend code. I was wondering whether I could register u? if so I'll write mine here. [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 19:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I...guess... I'm not sure what use they are, but...um...yes? cool. The main reason I asked was to get some people to brawl with. assuming you have Brawl... [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 20:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) 3681 7423 8155 9457 :any1 else want it be my guest [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 20:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Stupid edit conflict... But that's a different code, isn't it? And I don't really play Brawl online, as I can't cope with the lagginess and the fact the game's not mine but my brother's means I have to change the name every time I play, and I'm restricted as far as having people on the list goes... oh... ok worth a try. still any1 else want 2 play just say. (yes u do need a different code, but I think u need both.) Wiki443556 10:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC)